Rebellion
Sea Exploration Colonizing Distant War Rebellion Official Description Development Team *'Developer:' Berus *'Graphics:' Falastur *'Quality Assurance:' Sybirus *'Audio:' Addiv Walkthrough |items = * Runes for 1 Fire Wave * 30 Spirit Shards * 1 Summoning Pouch) Recommended * A good set of either Melee, Magic, or Ranged equipment * Weight-reducing equipment such as Boots of Lightness or a Spotted/Spottier Cape |kills = * 4 Level 80 Expeditionary Sailors * 29 Level 90 Expeditionare Soldiers * A Level 250 General Mazeistade }} Getting Started To start the quest, speak to Fred Drysdon in the Roudange Bank. Note that you must have met ALL of the requirements before you start the quest and have achieved the Commander rank in Mobilising Armies, though you do not require the Commander gear. * Player: How goes the colony, Fred Drysdon? * Fred Drysdon: Not well, I'm sad to say. The mother colony is calling on us to export exorbitant amounts of food in repayment for the so called Battle of the Colonies. * Player: Well we've got plenty of farmlands and farmhands, whats the problem? * Fred Drysdon: We've got plenty, but not enough. We've been working incredibly hard yet we can't produce enough to feed them and ourselves! * Player: Is there anything I can do? * Fred Drysdon: You're an excellent farmer, so I suppose it wouldn't be too much to ask that you join the other farmers to stave off our famine? * Player: Certaintly! Run over to the Farm and speak to the colonists there. They will tell you of their horrible situation (even worse than Fred Drydson thought) and ask that you watch over the crops on the west side. When you agree, you are transported to a difficult mini-game where you must watch over four crops at once that are constantly threatened by disease and fast-growing weeds. If you manage to succeed, however, you return to the colonist, who's dialog has taken a turn for the worse. * Colonist: Oh dear... * Player: What? * Colonist: I fear that the soil has lost its fertility. We have overused the ground. * Player: Did we grow enough to me Kandarin's requirement? * Colonist: Not by half... and I fear four our own bellies now. Where will we get food? * Player: I must report to Fred Drydson. The Council Return to Fred Drysdon to initiate a dialog. * Fred Drysdon: How goes the farming? * Player: I'm afraid that the land has been overused. We won't be able to grow enough to meet the requirements. * Fred Drysdon: That's not good... Kandarin threatens to send soldiers if we don't pay them back... * Player: What are we going to do? * Fred Drydson: I am going to call a meeting of the Council of Roudange, will you join me? * Player: Of course. A cutscene then starts, where four Colonists and Lana Ceb enter the bank. They form a rough circle with you and Fred Drysdon. * Fred Drysdon: Ladies and gentlemen, we have fallen on tough times- * Colonist: I'll say! * Fred Drysdon: Kandarin pulls us into stupid wars, where only we pay the price! * Fred Drydson: And then they have the nerve to make us pay for it! * Lana Ceb: Absolutely terrible! * Fred Drysdon: Now they threaten to send soldiers if we can't pay them! * Fred Drysdon: I just received word that the ground has gone dry... we will not be able to produce enough food.. * Colonist: Oh dear... * Fred Drysdon: Their soldiers will be on our shores within a week, prodding us with swords as we stumble around looking for more soil that will grow them food while our bellies ache. * Fred Drysdon: I have had enough of their tyranny! * Fred Drysdon: I say we split away from the motherland and create our own colony! * Colonist: I agree! * Lana Ceb: I am with you! * Colonist: I don't know... * Fred Drysdon: We shall be either given Liberty or given Death by this choice, but the alternative is most certaintly the latter. * Lana Ceb: Let us take a vote. * Fred Drysdon: Very well, all for independence, say Aye? * Fred Drysdon: Aye! * Lana Ceb: Aye! * 3 Colonists: Aye! * Fred Drysdon: Those against, Nay. * 3 Colonist: Nay! * Fred Drysdon: The majority rules, we are now the Republic of Roudange. * Fred Drysdon: Prepare for war, ladies and gentlemen, for the Kandarians won't give us up without a fight. The screen fades out and you reappear back in the Roudange Bank, speaking to Fred Drysdon. * Fred Drysdon: We are now an independent country! * Player: Congratulations!... but I don't think that Kandarin will we pleased. * Fred Drysdon: No indeed... we must prepare for war. * Player: What do you need me to do? * Fred Drysdon: We need every advantage we can get, so will you be our ambassador to the Natives, to win their support? * Player: That won't be easy. * Fred Drysdon: Take Lana with you, I believe she's made some progress in the negotiations with them. * Player: Very well. Negotiations with the Natives Head over to the Guthixian Church to pick up Lana Ceb before heading to the Native Camp. Be sure that you have the required runes and summoning equipment, or go and pick them up before you leave town. Head though the south gate and down the dirt path for a short time before you reach a row of bushes. Using your hunter skill, examine the footprints leading up to the bushes, and you will be transported into the Native Camp. Speak to Lana Ceb to continue. * Lana Ceb: Be careful here, they are lead by a shaman, and they can be dangerous. * Player: Don't worry, I can handle anything they throw at us. * Native shaman: Who enters camp of the People of the Chinchompa?! * Player: They speak Gielinorian?! * Lana Ceb: No, I am using magic to translate. * Player: Oh.. * Native shaman: Who enters the camp of the People of the Chinchompa?!?! * Player: A mighty shaman of Guthix, Lana Ceb, and Player the Adventurer! * Native shaman: What does Lana Ceb and Player want? * Player: We wish to gain your assistance in protecting our colony from invaders! * Native shaman: The invaders are being invaded?! Serves them right! * Player: Please, assist us! * Native shaman: Return to your camp, Player. * Player: What do we do? * Lana Ceb: Perhaps impress them with magic? Their wizard is the leader of their group because of his magic. * Lana Ceb: Maybe set the pit on fire? Cast Fire Wave on the pit in the center of their village, and a giant fire will burst upwards (this starts an eternal fire in the camp). The shaman and the other natives step back away from the fire. * Native shaman: Aaah! You are a powerful mage! * Native shaman: The People of the Chincompa will listen to you. * Player: We need your assistance in the war that is reaching our shore. * Native shaman: War? We do not go to war without a sign from the Great Chinchompa... * Player: Great Chinchompa..? * Native shaman: Yes, our Great Spirit. * Lana Ceb: Player, it seems we will need to summon this great spirit for them. * Lana Ceb: Do you have skill in summoning? * Player: Yes, but I've never summoned anything like a Giant Chinchompa before... * Lana Ceb: If you can bring a pouch and thirty spirit shards, I think we can summon it together. * Player: Alright, I'll be right back. Use the pouch on Lana Ceb to begin a cutscene. * A giant blue Chinchompa appears above the fire. * The Natives all step away. * Native shaman: Ah it is the Great Chinchompa! * Native warrior: The Great Chinchompa!! * Player: It is a sign, you must go to war! * Lana Ceb: Yes, war! * Native shaman: Very well, you shall have the help of the People of the Chinchompas, Player! * Lana Ceb: Well done, Player. The cutscene ends and you reappear standing in the Native Camp, though Lana Ceb has disappeared. Preparing the Defenses Return to Fred Drysdon. * Fred Drydson: How did it go? * Player: The natives have agreed to help us in the war! * Fred Drydson: Excellent! * Fred Drydson: I shall meet with their leader immediately to discuss tactics. * Fred Drysdon: In the meantime, do you think you can assist the colonists in building the ballista we plan to use in the battle? * Player: Of course! * Fred Drysdon: Good luck! Run over to the north side of town where there are several boards lying around on the ground and several Colonists beat on them randomly with hammers. Speak to one of them. They admit that they have no idea what they're really doing and ask for your help. You then enter a short mini-game where you have to assemble the ballista, using posts to hold up the parts, and making sure that it doesn't fall to pieces. Burning the Fleet ]] Grab the equipment that you'll need for the coming fight now! There is no way to escape the battle without teleporting and going through the cutscene again! Be sure to leave at least 6 inventory spots open for the supplies needed to keep the ship from sinking. Go speak to Fred Drysdon, who will ask you if you're ready for the fight, and then a cutscene will start. * The camera shows a massive approaching armada beating the Roudange ships to pieces. * The camera zooms over to the Roudange Bank. * Fred Drysdon: Alright player, we've developed a killer strategy. * Native shaman and eight Native warriors appear with the old teleport animation. * Fred Drysdon: Great Shaman, are you ready? * Native shaman: Of course. * Fred Drysdon: Player, you and the Natives will sail a small ship into their Armada. * Fred Drysdon: The Great Shaman here and his men will throw chinchompas into their ships, wreaking havoc. * Fred Drysdon: It is your duty to keep the enemy soldiers from attacking them! * Player: It will be done. * Fred Drysdon: Good luck men. You then appear on a small ship that is slowly pushing out into the water. The Native shaman and his eight men are arranged around the ship but are non-attackable and not interactive. There is a pile of planks and a barrel of tar at the back of the ship, and you must grab as much tar as you can and seven planks. Occasionally, a cannonball will burst through the air and smash a hole in the ship and you must repair it quickly (the ship sinks similar to Fishing Trawler. After about five minutes of this, four Expeditionares swim up and onto the barge. * Expeditionare: Ah! First giant sea monsters, and now barbarians on ships throwing exploding animals?! * Expeditionare: The New World is crazy! They are about as difficult as an equivalent player in full Adamant, so they shouldn't be too difficult for higher levels with food. If you use Protection from Melee it will completely negate their attacks completely. After defeating the Expeditionares the scene cuts to the Armada in flames, the Natives on your ship throwing exploding chinchompas into the ships. The screen fades out and you reappear back in the bank with the Native shaman. Army Battle Bring the gear needed to fight in the next part, because you won't have the opportunity to bank between this and the next parts! Talk to Fred Drysdon. * Fred Drysdon: Well done player, we have struck a mighty blow! * Player: Are they retreating? * Fred Drysdon: Not quite, I'm afra- * Green Coat: Fred Drysdon! Hurry, you must mobilise the troops! The Expeditionares have landed! * Fred Drysdon: Oh dear... Green Coats, battlestations! * Fred Drysdon: Player, you take the left wing, I'll take the right! You then enter a scenario similar to Mobilising Armies, facing off with 10 enemy squads (4 melee, 3 ranged, and 3 mage), with 10 equal squads of your own. The enemy uses a cannon at the beginning of the fight that turns the tables in their favor, but it isn't a great advantage. Use tactics learned while playing the minigame and you should have no problem defeating them. Holding the Guthixian Church * Fred Drysdon and three injured Green Coats enter the Guthixian Church. * Lana Ceb rushes forward and assists the Green Coats the benches. * The Player, pursued by an Expeditionare, runs into the building. * Fred Drysdon throws an axe into the Soldier, killing him. * Player: There are too many of them! I defeated their first advance but their second wave was too much for us. * Fred Drysdon: The same for me.... Ugh... They are overwhelming us with sheer numbers. * Lana Ceb: There is hope yet, men, take heart! * Lana Ceb: Guthix will see us through! * Fred Drysdon: Our best chance is to hold this church. Are you with me, Player? * Player: To the end! Expeditionares then enter through the church doors in waves of five (25 in total). Fred Drysdon assists you in the fighting from the side, tossing axes into the fighting and hitting up to 200 damage with each axe. The Guthixian Altar will restore your prayer points once, and the Green Coats lying behind it won't assist you in the fighting. It is suggested to mage and use Protection from Melee, as the Expeditionares are very dangerous in large numbers. This is be costly, due to the use of Prayer Potions and number of runes required, so many higher levels just use good armor such as Bandos with an inventory of food (Lobsters or better). The fight is long and tiring, but not as difficult as the boss battle ahead. When the last one dies, you have the opportunity to bank (via Lana Ceb) before talking to Fred Drysdon and continuing. General Mazeistade This next part is extremely difficult. You face the level 250 General Mazeistade and several Expedionares. See General Mazeistade's page or read on for what you will need before talking to Fred Drydson. Speak to Fred Drysdon when you are ready and another cutscene will start. You will receive a warning that you will start the boss fight when you first attempt to talk to him. ]] * Fred Drydson: Well done, Player, you seem to have pushed them back! * Player: Agh... I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded... * Player: I must have killed two dozen of them... * Fred Drysdon: Keep up the good work, Player, and we may see the sunset! * General Mazeistade, followed by two Expeditionares enter the church. * General Mazeistade: Agh. I heard there was a resistance here. * Fred Drysdon: The enemy general! Player, to arms! * General Mazeistade: Shut up, rebel. * General Mazeistade fires a Saradomin Strike at Fred Drysdon, doing 320 damage and knocking him unconscious. * Lana Ceb: No! Fred- * General Mazeistade: You too! * General Mazeistade fires another, again causing 320 damage and knocking Lana Ceb unconscious. * Player: You monster, prepare to die! * General Mazeistade: Petty fools. * General Mazeistade fires a Saradomin Bolt at you, yet you leap out of the way. * General Mazeistade: Agile, aren't we? Very well. Expeditionares, attack! The next fight is very dangerous, and your health can be reduced to 0 in seconds. Turn on Protection from Magic AS SOON AS THE FIGHT STARTS or you will be hit by continuous 320 damage. It is suggested to wear D-Hide to lower the damage of General Mazeistade's ranged attack while you deal with his soldiers. Use magic or melee to take them out quickly (you will require food), and then switch to melee to attack the general. This fight is very difficult and you can be knocked down to 0 health in only seconds, so it is suggested that you use Saradomin Brews and Super Restores to keep your health well above half at all times. Don't let your prayer drop for even a second or you will probably die. If you die, when you next return to Roudange you will be in the Guthixian Church with Lana Ceb and Fred Drysdon, and you will have to watch the cutscene again. Aftermath When General Mazeistade dies, the screen fades out and you reappear in the Roudange Bank. Nothing changes except Fred Drysdon is given a cane and a limp. Speak to Fred Drysdon to complete the quest. * Fred Drysdon: Congratulations, Player, you have defeated the invaders. * Fred Drysdon: Kandarin now recognizes us as a separate entity, the Country of Roudange! * Player: Excellent! Who is the leader? * Fred Drydson: The people elected me as their President! * Player: Ah ha, Hail President Fred Drysdon! * Fred Drydson: No no, none of that. I am not a King, merely a President. * Fred Drysdon: The colony owes you a great deal, Player. ** Player: Yes, you do! Where's my reward? ** Player: All in a days work. ** Player: No no, it was my duty. * Fred Drysdon: So we have decided to erect a statue of pure Runite of you in the center of the city! * Player: Pure... runite? * Fred Drysdon: Yes! * Player: That must be worth a fortune! Can... can I have it? * Fred Drysdon: It's far too huge to be moved, silly! * Player: So I have a giant chunk of runite that I can't even sell? * Fred Drydson: It's a statue, not a chunk! * Fred Drysdon: Worthy of our hero! Rewards * 3 quest points * 100,000 coins * A statue of you in the center of Roudange * 50 rank in Mobilising Armies * 100,000 experience in two skills (over 80) Music Unlocked * Battle of Roudange * For King or Country * Distant Battle 2 Trivia * On the day of the release, the spoilers read The Natives refuse to give up the spoilers until we summon a Giant Chinchompa... We'll find out how to summon one tomorrow. * After the completion of Rebellion the Adventurer's Log will read I have managed to stave off the Kandarian force that attacked Roudange. Roudange is now a free and independent country of its own. * The statue in the center being pure Runite is part of Jagex's running joke of having precious items being only feet away from the character but unable to get, such as the Wise Old Man's hat. * During the quest, the Native warriors throw chinchompas, which aren't found in the New World yet. * The Sailors you fight during the quest reference the giant sea monster, which was the boss of Sea Exploration and also made an appearance in Colonizing.